At present, the force-constant spring hanger frames produced according to the standard of Force-Constant Spring Hanger, GB10181, China, the standard of Pipe-System Supporting Unit, Sanwa Co., Japan, and the standard of Pipeline Support-Hanger Frame, ITT Co., USA, have some shortages such as huge volume and heavy weight due to using the cylindrical helical compression springs. Moreover, the pre-pressing deformation of the springs in the above-described GB10181 hanger frame is more than 48% of total deformation amount, so the usability of the springs is very unreasonable. For the springs in a large hanger frame, for example, 50-200 kg weight and 1000 mm length per spring, there are some difficulties on the spring material, thermal processing formation, adjustment of the pitch, end machining, rectifying, heat-treatment, and mounting so that it is difficult to attain designed various technical requirements. In addition, during the movement of the existing spring hangers the horizontal displacement is larger. It is considered that the existing variable spring hanger, in design, are unreasonable products, because there is great contradictory between its design principle and the practical using apparatus.